Aaron and Emily: Devil's Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Halloween is special for everyone, as long as they catch the unsub first. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Aaron and Emily. First thing, OMG! That Jack/Hotch scene was so cute! Of course I'll be keeping it and throwing Bethany and Emily in. And Reid, he and Halloween are worse then me, which, ask anyone, I'm pretty bad. This episode is like my Goth Christmas, I'm in heaven. *clears throat* Minus the people dying part. *hears crickets* I'm not weird, really. *looks at Katie, dying of laughter* Oh shut up you. And come on! Why is it always Aaron that gets blown up! Seriously! And last, the end scene. I cried. Jack is too cute! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Bethany.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed to Bethany as she dressed the little girl in an orange and black jumper and t-shirt that Garcia had gotten for her. She picked her daughter up and headed downstairs in time to hear Jack say;

"I don't wanna be Spider Man anymore."

Emily bit back a laugh. That was the fourth time Jack had changed what he wanted to be for Halloween. Emily looked at Bethany.

"At least you're still at the age where Daddy and I can pick your costume." she said.

Bethany giggled at her mother, making Emily smile.

"Pumpkin or black cat?" Emily heard Aaron ask Jack.

Emily cleared her throat. "Excuse me, isn't it a bit early for cookies?"

Aaron and Jack turned identical looks of innocence toward Emily.

"Please!" they both said.

Emily looked at Bethany. "What do you think, Beth?"

Bethany reached for Aaron. "Dada!"

Aaron laughed and took Bethany. "I think we know her answer, Em."

Emily laughed. "Alright, one. But the rest get put away after."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily listened to the wife grieve for her husband and tried to fight off the images of herself in the woman's place. She didn't even want to think about what she would go through if she ever lost Aaron. How she would have to try and raise their children alone, how she'd have to explain to Jack that he'd lost not only his mother, but his father too.

She held back a shudder. Yeah, let's not go down that route.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily arrived at the scene with the others and held back the urge to check Aaron over. He ran into a burning building. Okay, so they all normally did things that the others considered crazy but come on, the building was burning!

"I'm okay, Em." Aaron said softly.

Emily nodded. "I know."

"So unclench." Dave piped in from her other side.

Emily smacked Dave. "Shut up." she looked at Aaron. "Try not to do anything else like that during this case please."

Aaron smiled. "I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Okay, so maybe not his best, Aaron thought as he snuck into the house where the unsub was. Oh Emily was going to kill him. Focus Hotchner. Get through this alive and then your wife can kill you.

Talking the unsub down was a lot easier then Aaron imagined it would be. However, as he left the house and saw Emily and the others waiting, he realized that would be the easy part of his night.

"What was up with playing hero, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

Aaron held back an eye roll. The younger man had been riding his ass since the whole Foyet thing.

"I was doing what needed to be done, Morgan." Aaron said. "Just as any of us would have."

Morgan shook his head and walked back to the SUV. Emily looked at Aaron with a cocked brow.

"Hi honey." Aaron said.

Dave snorted. "Oh yeah, cause that always works."

Aaron glared at Dave. "Stop helping."

Dave held up his hands in surrender before grabbing Reid. "Come on kid, no one needs to witness this." he shook his head in mock sadness. "I hate it when Mommy and Daddy fight."

Aaron rolled his eyes before looking back at his wife. "You're more cautious, what's wrong?"

Emily sighed and crossed her arms. Aaron picked up on her playing with her rings.

"I put myself in the wife's place." Emily said softly. "And I got scared."

Aaron looked around and saw no one was paying them any attention, other then Dave, who was smirking from the truck. He stepped right up to Emily and took her hands. Tilting his head some so their eyes met, Aaron lifted Emily's hands to his chest.

"I'm alive, Em." Aaron said softly. "and I'm not going anywhere. All those things running through your head, about raising the kids alone, telling them that I'm gone, push it right out. It's never going to happen."

Emily took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she leaned her head on Aaron's shoulder. "thank you."

Aaron kissed her head. "You're welcome.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood next to Aaron in the living room, Bethany in her arms, dressed up as a Tootsie Roll. It was Jack's idea and the little girl looked adorable.

"Don't look at me Daddy!" Jack called.

Aaron smiled. "I'm not looking. You almost ready?"

"Yeah."

"Need any help?" Emily asked.

"No."

Aaron shook his head and Emily laughed.

"Okay Daddy, Emmy." Jack said.

Aaron and Emily turned and Emily immediately knew what Jack's costume was. He was dressed in his suit, though his tie was a mess.

"That's far from Spider Man." Aaron said.

"He's not a real super hero." Jack said.

Aaron smiled. "No?" he paused to try and guess but got nothing. "I give up."

Jack smiled. "I'm you, Daddy."

Emily looked at Aaron's face as he took in Jack's words. She watched the emotions fly and felt tears press at her eyes. Yeah, this was the perfect costume for Jack. Aaron moved to his son, picking him up in a tight hug before facing Emily and Bethany.

"Ready?" he asked.

Emily nodded, picking up Bethany's pumpkin bucket. "Ready."

Aaron picked up Jack's bucket. "Let's go get some candy, my little G-Man."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Crying, again. Jack's too cute. I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
